Le crépuscule de Poudlard
by Frudule
Summary: One-shot. Au moyen-âge, un sorcier doit acomplir la plus pénible des missions dans un village moldu... Ma première fic! Donnez-moi vos avis!


**Disclaimer :** L'histoire est inspiré des personnages de J.K Rowling...ils ne m'appartiennent pas...snif

Il sortit avec agacement une mèche de cheveux noirs de devant son regard et tenta vainement de la placer derrière son oreille. Sa route s'était éloignée de celle de ses compagnons il y a plusieurs heures et pourtant le martèlement de dizaine de sabots résonnait encore dans son tympan. Pas un mot n'avait été prononcé lors du voyage. Les vibrants signes de main au moment de se séparer n'avaient pas réussi à apaiser la querelle muette larvée dans son cœur.

Il se crispa un peu plus sur ses rênes et argua de nouveau sa monture à accélérer. Les nuages noirs s'amoncelaient et la chaleur tout à fait étouffante annonçait un orage d'été. Le grondement sourd du tonnerre roulait déjà, et répondait à la mauvaise humeur du cavalier.

Une insupportable attente tournait dans l'atmosphère. L'air vibrait des frémissements d'ailes des insectes trop nombreux. Leur vacarme stupide s'élevait des brins d'herbes et raisonnait presque comme des moqueries. L'odeur pourtant profonde de la terre en ces heures chaudes ne pouvait cacher la pestilence de son objectif.

Il approchait enfin d'un hameau. Quelques misérables taudis de bois et de chaume serrés contre la route. « Pas besoin de carte pour trouver un visage moldu : il suffit de lever le nez » Une moue de dégoût déforma son visage.

Il ralentit pour ne pas effrayer davantage les pauvres diables qui appréhendaient déjà la venue d'une haute silhouette noire. Semblables à des animaux, tous s'immobilisèrent quelques secondes à son approche. Le temps se figea l'instant d'un battement de cœur. Puis brutalement, la meute des bas-gens s'activa. Les femmes se réfugiaient avec précipitation dans leurs chaumières, poussant leur progéniture devant elles. Cessant toute tâche, les hommes s'alignèrent prestement sur les bords de l'allée. Ils serraient contre leur poitrine leurs outils rouillés, pauvres armes pathétiques.

Le cavalier avançait avec lenteur. A son passage, le visage crispée des paysans s'inversait en un masque de complet ébahissement. Les bouches pendantes ne se refermaient pas. Leurs regards ahuris se portaient tour à tour de l'homme à la bête. Des frissons parcouraient les échines. Ces gens-là n'étaient pas en mesure de supporter une si violente beauté.

Le cavalier continuait son approche. Bien que son visage resta constamment de marbre, penser à la splendeur de son animal lui arrachait toujours un sourire de satisfaction intérieure. C'était une licorne noire, si rare et qu'il avait lui-même capturé, puis dressé. Il l'avait poursuivi trois jours à travers bois avant que l'animal lui-même ne lui donne sa liberté. Même si sa corne était soigneusement enveloppée dans un capuchon de toile aux vertus d'invisibilité, le destrier dégageait une noblesse et une pureté incommensurable.

Il descendit au pas l'unique rue du village. Les sabots de la licorne pénétraient dans la glaise un peu molle, évitant avec adresse les nombreuses ordures qui la jonchaient. Le village s'enfonçait doucement dans la nuit irréelle de l'orage.

Le cavalier s'arrêta. Il extirpa de sous sa cape un médaillon dont la longue chaîne enserrait son cou. De forme octogonale, le couvercle était fait d'un argent blanc admirable. Des pierres incrustées aux couleurs chatoyantes épousaient le dessin de quatre blasons. Il caressa le dessus et le médaillon s'ouvrit comme un coquillage. Les axes cardinaux étaient gravés à l'intérieur, et une plume ciselé flottante pointait l'ouest. L'aiguille du « délateur » indiquait une cabane à sa droite. Là était son objectif.

Il sauta de sa selle et se dirigea vers la porte. Les fermiers s'étaient rassemblés. Une rumeur sourde s'élevait de leur cercle. En guise de porte-parole, un paysan au visage crevassé s'avança. Le monde basculait peu à peu en noir et blanc dans la pénombre grandissante mais rien ne cachait la laideur du visage de l'homme. Le jaune vitreux de ses yeux était souligné par le bleu violine de ses cernes. Son nez sanguin s'agitait tandis qu'il adressait à l'inconnu des propos incompréhensibles et agressifs. Du flot de ses paroles dévalait la suffisance des gens bornés. Les hommes regroupés autour de lui hochaient la tête comme des pantins. Leurs yeux suivaient les grands moulinets de bras de leur chef avec admiration. Ce manège honteux écœura l'étranger déjà excédé.

Le sorcier lui lança un regard si intense que le paysan baissa les yeux avec honte, et ses paroles se perdirent en un murmure désarticulé. La petite troupe d'autochtones recula imperceptiblement et se resserra sans mot dire.

Salazar Serpentard avait toujours produit le même effet foudroyant sur les moldus. Et ce phénomène s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure que son aversion pour ces derniers se confirmait.

Il frappa du poing la porte désignée par la flèche du délateur. La réponse n'arrivant pas assez vite à ce point de son agacement, sa seule volonté fracassa le faible panneau de bois.

L'unique pièce était éclairée par intermittence par les premiers éclairs. Une ribambelle de marmots se pressait dans les jupes d'une femme fripée par les années de dur le labeur. Ceux qui ne pleuraient pas psalmodiaient quelque litanie insensée, égrenant des chapelets ou fixant le toit avec ferveur. Leurs mains s'agitaient nerveusement Leurs visages étaient blêmes de terreur.

Le pendentif vibrait désormais avec vigueur. Il désignait un jeune enfant qui devait approcher des onze ans. Ses cheveux blonds étaient prodigieusement emmêlés et de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Sa bouche tremblante articulait avec peine des plaintes religieuses. Si la boussole magique l'avait reconnu, c'est que cette créature était bien un sorcier. Ou plutôt une sorcière. Et il fallait la ramener à Poudlard pour son apprentissage.

Soudain, effrayée par un coup de tonnerre plus violent que les précédents - à moins qu'elle n'eût compris son propre sort , l'enfant se jeta dans les bras de sa génitrice. Tous éclatèrent en sanglots en une cacophonie insupportable. Exactement le genre d'épanchement que Salazar abhorrait. Surtout dans une autre famille que la sienne. Il mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour éviter de détruire la maison entière dans son exaspération.

La femme criait des menaces et des supplications : le diable venait d'apparaître pour enlever son enfant. Il lui aurait pourtant bien laissé, son gosse. Mais l'heure n'était ni au pathétique, ni au doute : il ne fallait pas contrarier les décisions prises en commun avec les autres fondateurs de l'école, même si elles l'avaient été contre son avis.

Tandis que Salazar s'avançait, le mari apparut à son tour dans l'embrasure et fit taire son troupeau d'un cri bestial. Une pellicule de sueur couvrait son visage décomposé par la colère. Sans lui laisser le temps de beugler à nouveau, le magicien tendit au paysan un parchemin à l'élégante écriture. Son regard hagard ne laissant aucun doute sur ses capacités de lecture, Salazar pointa de son index ganté le sceau ornant le bas de la page. Le sceau royal d'Angleterre. Il avait été aisé de convaincre le roi des moldus de permettre la récupération de ses jeunes sujets dotés de pouvoirs magiques. Après avoir compris qu'il était impossible de contrôler les sorciers, le roi avait préféré saisir cette opportunité d'écarter la menace magique de son monde.

Le paysan resta pantois. On entendit plus pendant quelques secondes que le reniflement des anciens pleurs et le tambour sourd des premières gouttes. Il devait se plier à la volonté de son roi. L'étranger était son émissaire.

Dès lors une longue plainte lancinante à deux voix s'écoula. Lord Serpentard savait que ce moment arriverait, mais cette connaissance n'allégeait pas son irritation. Ces gens ne pleuraient pas leur fille mais la perte de main d'œuvre, un manque à gagner. Ils en avaient besoin pour les champs, n'y arriveraient pas sans elle et affirmaient qu'ils allaient tous mourir de faim. Leurs implorations n'étaient guère crédibles. Leurs yeux louchaient sur l'aumônière accrochée à sa taille. La petite sorcière était vite devenue une marchandise.

Salazar s'était souvent demandé ce que ses trois amis trouvaient d'essentiel dans l'éducation magique des sang-de-bourbe. Ils avaient Godric, Rowena et Helga en grande amitié, et ces derniers estimaient que les accepter était un bienfait pour toute la communauté magique. Le sort de ces individus était pourtant misérable. Tout d'abord, empêtrés dans leur christianisme ils refusaient d'étudier la magie « qui vient du diable » On pouvait parfois les convaincre en mentant, en affirmant que la magie venait de Dieu. Mais cette affirmation les rendait complètement illuminés. De toute façon ils restaient peu sensibles à l'art de la magie et formaient de piètres élèves. Les rares sang-de-bourbes qui réussissaient à Poudlard se sont fait brûler pour sorcellerie par leurs propres familles lors des vacances d'été. La décision avait donc été de les arracher définitivement à leur famille. Au final, ceux qui ne périssaient pas par le feu se jetaient par la fenêtre de la tour d'astrologie, las de n'appartenir finalement à aucun monde. Leur éducation ne pouvait servir que l'exemple du pire.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, Salazar avait éludé un instant sa mission. La puanteur crasseuse du lieu le réveilla à son devoir. Si seulement il suffisait d'envoyer une missive par faucon et une carriole enchantée pour récupérer les élèves, comme pour les familles de sorciers, son nez n'aurait pas à subir cela.

Il était plus que temps de quitter cet endroit. Il détacha lentement la bourse de sa ceinture puis la jeta aux parents. Il attrapa prestement l'enfant sorcière, prononça quelques mots à son oreille et rattrapa l'être soudainement endormi dans ses bras. Les divers frères et sœurs étaient soulagé de ne pas avoir été choisi. Les parents, absorbés par le contenu de l'escarcelle et le regard brillant de cupidité, ne les virent pas sortir.

Salazar sangla sous la pluie battante le corps de la jeune fille sur la croupe de sa licorne comme on aurait fait d'un vieux sac.. Aucun des fermiers n'osa affronter de nouveau le sombre inconnu. Le regard en biais des villageois se tournèrent vers le foyer qu'il venait de quitter. S'ils venaient à comprendre la nature magique de la fille, s'en était fini de la lignée qui l'avait engendrée. Les familles où naissaient des sorciers étaient souvent suppliciées. Seul le partage de l'or avec la communauté du village pourrait alors les faire survivre. Du moins quelque temps. Il remonta la rue au galop. Un peu plus de mépris s'installa au coin de sa bouche.

Le cavalier sur sa monture engouffrait les distances de la plaine. Les yeux lui brûlaient. La tension du sorcier ne se relâchait pas, malgré la mission accomplie, malgré la course éperdue de la licorne, malgré la violence de la tempête. Le temps qui passe ne changerait pas les moldus. Jamais ils n'accepteraient la magie. Il fallait que cette folie cesse. Et si personne ne s'en rendait compte, lui, il se battrait pour cela.

L'orage décuplait et des flots balayaient la terre avec acharnement. Le sol encore chaud se dérobait à la vue, fumant sous l'ondée violente, et le monde réel semblait se dissoudre dans l'air. Le cavalier était détrempé, mais s'en fichait, car ce n'était pas l'eau qui le glaçait.

Il pensa à son ami Gogric. Ils avaient fait les 400 coups ensemble. Ils s'étaient même retrouvés au milieu d'un nid de dragon sans leurs épées magiques. Godric rugissait toujours de rire en y repensant. Puis il revit la pimpante Helga et ses grandes boucles de cheveux. Toujours si gentille Enfin il songea à son amie Rowena et ses grands yeux noirs. La manière particulière dont ses iris s'allumaient quand on piquait sa curiosité. Sa gorge se serrait. La haine montait malgré lui dans son âme. Les seules personnes sur terre qu'il aimait ne comprenaient rien à rien. « Salazar, tu ne dois pas avoir de préjugés sur ces gens »répétaient à l'unisson leurs bouches. Ils étaient complètement aveugles. Il fallait agir, les convaincre de séparer définitivement le monde moldu du monde magique.

Il recouvra un peu ses esprits en s'entendant haleter de ressentiment. Bien que la visibilité soit nulle à travers le rideau de pluie grisâtre, il décida d'un chemin plus long qu'à l'aller. Il ne voulait pas passer devant l'arbre des pendus. Au carrefour des trois voies, un antique chêne prêtait une de ses branches à l'ignominie humaine. A l'aller déjà, il avait du subir la vision de trois corps flottants, simulacre ridicule de lévitation. La nausée ne le quittait plus.

Lancé sur son destrier, étourdi par la vitesse, Salazar vociférait contre les moldus et leurs barbaries infectes. Leur sauvagerie sans nom. Un éclair zébra le ciel. Leurs croyances stupides. Le ciel s'embrasa. Leur pusillanimité d'êtres inférieurs. L'écho du grondement sur la plaine. Un flot de magie pure inonda son corps, rayonna sa fureur. L'amertume de son cœur se déversa à travers lui.

Proche de la démence, le maître sorcier se mit à hurler au vent dans la langue des serpents : **« Je le jure, foi de Serpentard, quoi qu'il en coûte, j'éliminerai toute trace des moldus à Poudlard ! »**


End file.
